If Only for a While
by broken-inside-x
Summary: The pure bliss of music and just forgetting.


**A/N the lyrics are from Jason Walkers song "Down" which unfortunately I don't own.  
****Review please (:**

He didn't own many precious items. This, however, was something he couldn't live without. He strummed the first few notes gently, applying pressure in the right places on the right frets. He held the dark wood gently, like a child, cradling the neck of the guitar in the crook of his curled hand. The smooth sounds hung in the air, fading out into a noiseless memory. Music had always made him feel safe, and in the middle of this war it's exactly what he needed. A sanctuary. Somewhere to forget and just play like he had forever at his fingertips.  
He began to mumble through the first few lines, only pausing to correct the placement of his fingers on the metal frets.

_**I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line,**_

_**Hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.**_  
_**I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.**_

The words seemed to mirror where he was in life at the moment. It was like he was stood at the crossroads, he could either go in the direction the Dark Lord had forced him to begin or he could follow the light that led down towards the direction of the Order of the Phoenix, the way Dumbledore himself had shown him. Definitely a crossroad.

_**Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.**_

He hadn't noticed the creaking of the old wooden door that led up to the astronomy tower, where he was currently, with his legs swung over the edge of the tower. He hadn't heard the faint footsteps that grew gradually louder as they neared him; he was too engrossed in his music. He had left behind the world at Hogwarts; he was soaring in a place filled with soft, enchanting melodies and words that told a story.

_**  
I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.**_

"Draco?"  
The way her lips formed his first name struck him as beautifully weird. He'd never heard her mutter his name before, he was known as Malfoy throughout the grounds. He noticed her cheeks were stained with tears. Tears that she rarely let loose. You couldn't afford too in a war like this. Somehow she managed to keep her composure but her eyes betrayed how shocked she was that Draco Malfoy of all people was so musically talented. He was surprised himself that she'd managed to get up here without him hearing her. Even more surprised by the fact that he didn't mind that she'd heard him at his most vulnerable. Let her see the real Draco Malfoy. At that moment in time he was a young boy that was as scared as the next man about upcoming events. He was a small boy trying to fill his father's large shoes and put on a brave face. And she was a young girl doing everything she could to help. To sweet and compassionate to think that there was any other way to do things. She wasn't trying to fill anyone's shoes. Completely different worlds.  
"Can you keep playing please?" she asked as she sat on the dusty floor and curled her legs up underneath her, resting her head against his leg.  
"Sure thing Hermione"

**_I shot for the sky_**  
**_I'm stuck on the ground_**  
**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_**  
**_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_**  
**_I never know why it's coming down, down, down_**

His fingers caressed the strings of his guitar as he sung to the bushy haired girl leaning against him. In that moment they were part of the same world and the chasm between them had closed, leaving them emotionally drained and unexplainably drawn to each other.

**_I shot for the sky_**  
**_I'm stuck on the ground_**  
**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_**  
**_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_**  
**_Oh it's coming down, down, down._**

If only for a little while.


End file.
